Digimon Sync: Chronicle of Dreams
by KunoichiFox
Summary: Kari and Takajin, Two digidestined from different worlds must team up to save the Digiverse as we know it, from encroaching nightmares of the Dark Ocean, and it's shadow creature army. please review I would like to hear your opinion positive or negative
1. A Digital Arrival

Without sleep there are no dreams, without dreams we fall apart at the seams

Figures in dark green Cloaks, their dark sinew tense as they all grip tightly to crystal staves, and chanting in a weird language, a strange object appeared in their chanting, on its glass front was a pattern of random colors, and from it the sound of white noise, then it explodes in a spray of sparks.

One of the figures pulls back his hood "The holder of dreams, the one that traveled to the underworld, and back, we need to find her, before anyone else does" he ran his hand through his black, he grinned as he evaporated in to what seemed to be mist, followed by the rest of the cloaked figures.

Digimon Sync movie: Chronicle of Dreams

It was a field of red flower, their petals fluttering in a breeze, through these flowers was a wavy path, a boy was traveling down it, he was wearing goggles and dark blue attire "I hope I haven't gotten lost" he said to himself, he looked at his digivice, the boy looked like he hadn't slept in days, he suddenly realized the ground looked like it was digitized.

He walks on the ground that looked weird, and touching his hand to it, his hand just passed through it like it wasn't there "I am investigating this" he followed the digitized ground, till he found a weird sparking object, and in front of it was an unconscious girl in a strange pink and yellow attire, the ground she was on was a strange symbol, it wasn't anything he had ever seen before, but vaguely familiar, he checked if she was alive, she was fine.

The girl opened her eyes "Tai?" She mumbled, and blinked as her vision cleared "Definitely not Tai, who are you, and where am I"

"I am Takajin Subaru, this my digimon partner Coronamon and where you are, is the Crimson Valley from what it says on the map " said Takajin. "Who may you be?"

"I am Kari Kamiya, Am I in the digital world" asked Kari looking at the Takajin's digimon, "it doesn't seem the same as a remembered it?" Trying to think of how she got here, she was heading to school than she was here, and how did the digital world change so much in over a year.

"What is this Digital world, you are talking about this is earth, are you from another world, I heard other worlds existed, but only in fairy tales, your attire makes you seem like you came from another planet, you are cute for an alien girl" said Takajin his face reddening slightly.

Kari laughed "you so remind of someone I know, from my world, I like to know your earth more. I would stay here forever, but I would miss my friends too much, she noticed that Takajin's expression, and looked like he was about to cry, "is there something wrong, did I say something I shouldn't have?'

"Absolutely nothing, I was just thinking. I am going to help you find your way home back in your world, and back to your friends, but till then enjoy the scenery" said Takajin snapping out of the funk, he sank into for a moment "But be careful there are people called the Kurokami Brigade, they worship an evil celestial called Lilithmon, I'll protect you from them, I have faced them on a few occasions" he struggled with his words, he looked around like he felt something.

Suddenly coming out of the shadows, these creatures seemingly made from the shadows itself; it made a screeching noise as it came into the light, as the light seemed to make it angry, it now had eyes, it charged at Kari. Coronamon came out of nowhere, knocking the creature away, and engaged in battle with it, Takajin joined into the fray with his digimon, they both fought the creature in tandem, until they were finally driven off.

Kari had felt like she had seen those things before and that the memory of them ran chills down her spine, it was a memory she repressed, she relaxed as soon as the creatures were gone, she looked and spotted her digimon partner Salamon, she lay unconscious a few feet from her, she ran over to check if she was ok, Salamon was fine only sleeping, she can tell from the snoring. Kari looked up at the sky wondering suddenly again why those creatures had felt so familiar to her like she had encountered them before.

Morning came and they were on their way, Kari looked around "Where are we going I hate to ask" she said looking over to Takajin.

"The city of Elric is nearby; we are heading there for some help, at least according to the map, we will reach its border in about a mile and a half, he kept sneaking glimpses at the device hoping to spot signs of another chip, but she wasn't registering Kari on it now, he wondered if the Digi chip detector was broken.

"You are saying that everyone has a digimon partner from birth, I wish my world was like that, it's always been my dream" said Kari is looking around at the wild digimon as they traveled.

"That's not always the case, there are wild digimon as you can see, there are people without digimon partners that are called cursed ones, and in rare cases there are some who have at birth merged with their digimon, those are called hybrids" said Takajin putting the Digi chip detector in his pocket, his annoyance very apparent.

-Location unknown-

The shadow creatures materialized into cloaked figures, their faces shrouded under their hoods, one of them kicked a tree and screamed in agony "master is not going to be happy" he said to the other, who nodded in response, "that little thief, stealing what our master needs" he replied as he did this.

All of a sudden the light faded from the world, it was like the sun was giving off darkness instead of light, another figure stood there with them, he rubbed the sides of his head like he was suffering a major headache, he trembled with pain with each word as he spoke "did you get her?" He said, his voice cracking with each word.

One of the cloaked sinewy figures shook nervously as the other stepped back, he seemingly lost cohesion the more nervous he became "no we didn't Master someone protected her, he was too strong for us to handle" he said with a quiver in his voice.

"Some Digidestined are here too, I guess all worlds have them, how many other than her and the one that attacked did you see" he said pulling his hood from his face, he was middle aged in appearance, with graying brown hair, his face was cracked and dry almost plastic in complexion.

"I only saw one, he was close to the same age as her, he had blue hair with a slight tinge of green, and He wore goggles" said the cloaked trying not to shake more than he was.

"One, you are pathetic, go back kill him, and bring her to me alive, if you kill her that crest aka Digi Chip will find a new digidestined. We do not want that, it could take forever and time I don't have." He then faded from the world like a shadow leaving the two cloaked figures alone, still shaking like he was still there, and as the light returned to the world they were gone too. To continue their quest to get their master the girl he seeks.

(Road to Elric city)

It was starting to get dark, the sun was falling, and the moon was beginning to appear in the sky, Takajin decided it was a good idea to make camp for the night. He noticed that Kari was starting to look rather tired, even though he could have kept going since he had stopped sleeping almost altogether, he was afraid the faces of his missing friends still haunted him in his dreams, more like nightmares, they all called to him like they were in trouble, and his best friend, the one he needed to find a way to make her back to the way she was, he tried not to think of their names they would rip apart his very insides. "I'll have first watch" he lied to Kari with no intention of waking her up and he would stay on watch all night.

Coronamon stared at Takajin with a worried expression, wondering if his human partner was walking on the edge of an abyss "you need to sleep" he said "you can't help anyone if you continue down the path you are walking"

"I know I just can't sleep my friends' their faces, whenever I close my eyes they haunt my dreams. Please I don't want to talk about this" said Takajin nearly closing his eyes, but slapping himself awake.

"I know but one of them is your sister, why are you guiding this person when you should be looking for her instead?" Said Coronamon shaking his head looking at Takajin confused.

"You forgot we are Digidestined and we are supposed to help those in need, did you forget those things that attacked Kari, we need to find a way to send her back to where she came from before those things come back for her again" Takajin replied emphasizing with the rapid waving of his right hand. Coronamon just grunted, and turned away from Takajin without a word showing he agreed but didn't like it. Out of the corner of Takajin's he caught movement, one of those shadow things came out of nowhere tackling him and attempted to pin him to the ground.

Coronamon hit the thing with a fireball, the thing shrieked at the flame hit it, and it jumped off Takajin, but it was only a distraction the other was trying to drag off Kari, she kicked at it while it was attempting to take her away. Salamon was now on top of it biting clawing, before she was knocked away, she growled and jumped back on it, with the same thing happening, only to return to try again. The second figure was also hit with a fireball fireball from Coronamon; the things retreated again like they had before. Salamon breathed heavily "Come back you cowards" she growled.

It was a while before either of them could settle after that sudden attack, Kari finally got back to sleep, and Takajin went back to watch for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Kari woke to find Takajin still awake, she was starting to get worried about him, was something about his friends haunting him so badly that he couldn't sleep. Soon as they were safe she would bring this up, Salamon, knowing her partner so well to know what she was presently thinking, but Kari interrupted her before she could speak.

The boy and the girl, and their digimon partners continued their journey towards Elric; it was another day's walk before they reached their destination, after ten minutes a wagon appeared, coming up from behind them, it caught up quickly to them, and stopped up ahead of them like it was waiting for them, a voice called out to them. Takajin smiled "Wilhelm" he called out and went to the wagon. A kindly old man with a large white beard, he had a warm smile on his face.

"Where are you going Takajin and with an enchanting young lady?" Asked Wilhelm as he takes a measure of Kari, his expression never changed as he did so.

Both Kari and Takajin gave a slight blush reaction to what Wilhelm just said "We are heading to Elric, to find a way to send her home" said Takajin gesturing to Kari, who was still blushing slightly. "Kari this is Wilhelm, me and my friends use to travel with him" he continued but had trouble bringing up the past.

"You are in luck, I am heading there myself, I am bringing supplies for their yearly Festival, and I am heading there right now, I don't mind if you hitch a ride with me" said Wilhelm offering his hand in a gesture to help them on to the wagon. With the help of Wilhelm the journey would not take a day but hours instead, but unbeknownst to them the shadow creatures that had attacked them twice, were now watching them from the concealment of the trees.

The master will be angry if we don't bring her back, he expects it, why did we have to tell him about her, but he is our master, I miss water" said one of the shadow creatures, his form still shifting because of fear, and confusion "But we have to tell him anyway he is our master, we still haven't captured the chosen girl" they both then vanished.

Kari took pictures as they traveled, and waved at people as they moved by them, she even snapped one of a confused Takajin "you don't have cameras in your world" she said showing her camera to him

"What is a camera?" Said Takajin looking at Kari's camera like it was some sort of alien device to him.

Kari laughed, and showed him the display screen on the back of the camera, and clicked through all the photos she had been taking, "it takes still pictures of things, so I can look back at my time here"

"Interesting looking device" said Takajin looking at the picture in the display, trying not to seem confused still but completely failing. "There is technology in this world but I have never seen anything like this" he then pulled out a device out of his satchel, it looked like tablet computer, with a red blinking light "someone gave this to me when I woke up, they told me that it will tell me where to find something so I have lost but I think it's broken since it's been showing nothing" anger was making its way into his tone of voice and he looked like he was going to throw the device away, he kept out the part out about Digi-chips, and the fact it detects them.

"You must never give up" Kari said placing her left hand on Takajin's shoulder "No matter what happens, you will find your friends"

"It's easy for you to say that, you know your friends are alive, for all I know mine are all dead and maybe I am too, this being some kind of afterlife" Said Takajin shoving Kari's hand away, he didn't want to listen to someone he barely knew him telling him how to feel, it wasn't her place at all, he will find a way to send her home and that was it, he turned away from Kari and headed into the wagon.

"That didn't go well" said Kari sighing, as she watched Takajin leave.

"I don't know what happened after I left them, it must have been bad for him to by himself, by the way how did you two meet, are you one of them a digidestined?" Said Wilhelm expression furrowing, even though he didn't take his eyes off the road.

Kari pulled out her digivice and crest, the crest was now blank, and her digivice was white like it had been made out plaster and not actually a device of any kind but a toy. "I don't know I was on my way to school, and then all of a sudden I was in a field, this is not my world" she said running fingers over her digivice it was Ceramic "I don't know if I am a digidestined here but I was in my world"

"You are from another world huh, I heard stories about these kinds of things, and believe them fully, I hope you can find your way home to which ever world you came from" said Wilhelm giving a thumbs up sign to Kari, "my advice when dealing with Takajin in his present mood. I would avoid talking about his missing companions it's a sensitive subject with him right now, he will talk about them when he feels ready"

Kari lowered her gaze to the scenery; she was kind of embarrassed, she was usually better at minding her own business, but often she did stick her nose into her friends issues, this thought made her homesick for Japan, even with how amazing this world was and how this was the world she always dreamed of, she wished her friends had been here with her to see all of this.

"My niece will be at the festival, she is a gleeman, I am so proud of her, and she has the heart of a poet, and the voice of a celestial" Wilhelm said changing the subject, hoping for Segway into something less sensitive.

"What is a Gleeman?" Kari asked confused by the word she never heard before, blinking trying to think of what that could be.

"A Gleeman is a traveling mistrals, they sing, tell stories, and juggle, she is a second generation, my wife and her brother was one, my wife retired when she married me, but my brother continued before passing it on to his daughter, stories of the digidestined of legend are still popular to this day" answered Wilhelm smiling fondly "maybe you will make it in time for one of her tales of the Digidestined, she is really good at telling them you feel like you are there when it happened. She gets that from her father, as he was the best of his time I miss him he died 5 years ago"

Kari was going to respond but something caught her attention, all the color leached from the world, she now sat in colorless water, as she now sat looking into a vast ocean, she knew where she was, she began to freak out, she closed her eyes hoping this dark ocean would fade like a bad dream, but when she opened her eyes she was still there, it threatened to carry away her sanity like times before, a figure stood in front of her, his hand reached toward her, he was getting closer, she screamed holding her head with both hands, she wanted this to all go away.


	2. The Tales of a Gleeman

Then it was all over, like it had never even happened at all, but Kari knew it had, and this was possibly why she had ended up here. She composed herself; she looked over at Wilhelm to see if he had seen it too but he was still watching so apparently it was only her, she sighed loudly "I can't to meet your niece, what was her name again" she said trying to take her mind off of what just happened.

"Her name is Angelus Ducane" answered Wilhelm "I hope you do get to see her perform, she is just breathtaking with her flute, I taught her myself"

A city became visible in the distance; first thing apparent was it enormous windmills, it was like staring at a wall of spinning green fans, the city itself was a sight to behold, it was several shades of green more beautiful than the windmills on its border, as they got closer the sound of a girl singing started.

"Great we made it in time, she has just started" said Wilhelm, while he was taking in the sweet music coming from the city of Elric "it's like what I assume an Angewomon would sound like if it sang"

It got more enchanting the closer they got, and the lyrics were sweet and to the point, but until they had reached the front gate they couldn't hear them quickly, this did not diminish how beautiful it sounded till it stopped and all they could hear now was cheering. Entering the city from the eastern border, the streets were filled with people all off clapping and cheering to the point of deafening, Takajin rejoins them at the front of the wagon, he was curious at the source of the noise.

After dropping off the supplies for the festival they continued into the city, the further they went the more crowded the streets were, it slowed down their progress to where ever they were going now, people were dressed in brightly colored tunics it was like being in a living rainbow. Music played from devices similar to speakers set up all the way down the street, Kari watched two kids playing with their digimon.

"These people are so lively, how anyone supposed to get a cat nap" said Salamon rolling over before waking up and crawling into Kari's lap and purred as she stroked her head

Kari laughed while petting Salamon; she was interrupted when a boy 12 years old in appearance ran out of the crowd, he asked Wilhelm to hold on for a second, the boy stood there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath before producing a flower from behind his back, he stepped around the front of the wagon, and now was standing beside Kari. He handed her the flower while declaring her the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life, his face was beet red as he did so, he then vanished into the crowded leaving Kari in a shocked expression with red in her cheeks, while Wilhelm let out a hearty laughed. They continued on to where ever they were heading. Kari placed the flower in her hair, it was a beautiful, and she wished the boy would have let her thanks for it instead of taking off.

"That boy isn't going to be the last to adorn you with gifts; this is the Festival of Hearth, earning a kiss from a pretty lass is good luck, and getting a girl to blush is even more so, this might seem strange to you but it's how things are done, and they are held above everyone else during the days of the festival" said Wilhelm sighing to himself of fond memories.

As if someone heard Wilhelm, Another boy this time younger than the first one ran up to Kari and handed her a stuffed doll that looked like Agumon and also proclaimed Kari as pretty, this time she gave the boy a small kiss to the forehead, the boy ran off cheering and excited as he too disappeared into the crowd like the boy before. This happened several times more before they left the crowd behind.

They traveled farther till they reached a strange that looked like a shell. In it stood a podium, and behind was a girl dressed in a cloak that looked like it was made of patches of multiple colors but blended like it was supposed to be like that, and a green and gold belt. Her hair was a light blue almost the color of the sky, her eyes weren't the same color one was Violet, and the other was pale green, her skin was as pale as snow.

The girl held a silver ocarina, and was polishing it with a silk cloth, she stopped when she stopped Wilhelm's wagon, she put the ocarina down, and ran toward them, she pretty much jumped into Wilhelm's lap, and she looked at least seventeen in age, but was acting like a ten year old, she then looked over at Takajin and Kari, and then she pulled away from her uncle her cheek flushed in embarrassment "Uncle who are these two, I hope you haven't started abducting children" she said in a joking tone.

"This is Takajin, I met him a couple months ago, and we became friend, this is his traveling companion Kari, she was lost, and Takajin is helping her find her way home. So I thought why not let Kari take in the festival before her return to her home, taking in the Festival of hearth might clear up her current situation" Wilhelm said looking in Takajin direction, he then gestured to the pale girl that had jumped on him "Takajin this is Angelus Ducane, my niece"

"Good everyone should experience the Festival of Hearth once in their lifetime, it's the best festival on the planet I am glad to be a part of it myself, does your friend want to be the Dream maiden of Hearth, no one around can spare their time for that position of honor, I would do it but my part is to play the ocarina" said Angelus suddenly taking Kari's hands into hers, and looking at her pleadingly

"What do I have to do" asked Kari looking rather unconformable of the sudden responsibility that was just thrown into her lap.

"Nothing much you just recite 3 lines while I play the ocarina" said Angelus rubbing her hands together like she was trying to start a fire "Come with you need to get on the ceremonial attire: she grabbed Kari and pulled her away.

As Takajin rubbed his eyes, he was trying to keep focus; he didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to close his eyes, all he would see in his eyelids were his friends, friends no one else had the right to talk about, he made sure no one else was looking at him, then he hit himself across the back of the head to knock himself awake. On the impact ringing started in his ears that went away after a few seconds it was annoying but at least he was fully awake now.

But he wasn't, he stood in Digitopia, he had nodded off without knowing, standing in front of him was Hikaru his sister, she was looking at him but her eye were milky white like she was blind, her skin was white and pasty, she seemed almost like a skeleton, she then charged at him screaming like a banshee.

When Takajin was suddenly being awakened by Wilhelm, he had fallen asleep in the wagon, he turned to face Wilhelm, and he covered his mouth as he let out a yawn "What?" He said after he was done yawning.

"You were freaking out; I woke you to see what was wrong" said Wilhelm as he gave Takajin a concerned look "Nightmares are never a good thing when it comes to digidestined"

"I don't want to talk about it" said Takajin jumping out of Wilhelm's Wagon, and heading into the weird building that Kari had been dragged into. He opened the door that Angelus had dragged Kari through, and found that it was filled with various costumes, and musical instruments. It was kind of creepy in a way and made him feel rather uncomfortable for all the costumes were displayed on mannequins; it was like they were all staring blankly at him, they also reminded him of the bad dream he had just had, which made him regret coming here. Something caught his attention, it was a large stone tablet, it sat prompt against a wall, the first thing that popped out at him was engraved around the edges was symbols that matched the ones on the digi chips, he only knew nine of them but there were eleven here, what was the meaning of the last two, he ran his hand across the two of them.

"Those Symbols mean dreams and miracles, you are looking at the Tablet of Hearth Miracles, if you look down it also has a song etched into it that is the ballad of Miracles, the problem is because of time and wear a lot of the notes a missing, my dream is to one day restore this and be able to sing it" said Angelus having sneaked up on Takajin. He turned to face, even though it was hard to pull his attention away from the Stone tablet, she walked passed him, and placed her hand on the stone tablet, she now had a dreamy look on her face, she ran her finger across each of its etchings. "Even though the song was not completed my dad use to sing this to me when I was a child"

Kari stepped out of at the other end of the hall, she was dressed a hot pink tunic dress, with yellow belt, it cuts off shoulders and creased across below her neckline, where it was emblazoned with a strange symbol that matched the last symbol on the stone tablet, Angelus squeaked and tackled Kari "You are crushing my" said Kari with her face turning red, as she struggled for breath, since Angelus was stronger than she appeared.

"You are so cute in that I can't wait till you with the Maiden wings on" said Angelus as she let go of her tight grip on Kari and letting her gasp for air. "Without them you costume would not be complete for the great old ones had wings according to old gleeman tales, which I am going to tell in another few minutes, now come with me the both of you" she grabbed both Kari and Takajin by the wrists and dragged them behind her. She pulled them into the street, both their wrists ached from Angelus's tight grip as she had probably forgotten her strong she was. A weird digimon met them a block for the shell-like building, it looked like a purple Caterpillar, it was a Wormmon, and it seemed very angry.

"You are late master, you should have been here hours ago" said Wormmon looking harshly at Angelus, and gritting its teeth.

"I am sorry but I did find a Maiden for the play" said Angelus is gesturing to Kari, and giving an expression that pleaded for her digimon partner's forgiveness.

"Good I forgive you" said Wormmon running up and jumping into the awaiting hands of Angelus, who placed the digimon on her shoulder. "People are waiting you don't want to disappoint them"

Going pulling Kari and Takajin with her by Their wrists, Angelus pulled them into the building Wormmon had been standing in front of, inside the sound of furious cheers met them, she gestured them to sit down, there were no chairs so they sat on the floor, while Angelus walked up to the only chair in the room and stood on top of it, she bowed to everyone in the room, and then sat crossed legged on the chair.

"This is the tale of one of the Great old ones, the Maiden of Hearth Dreams, who defeated the first evil, and sowed the seeds of Hope in the world before departing for the great beyond" said Angelus with a flourish of hand gestures showing the importance of what she was saying. "This tale has been told for generations of gleemen, and will be told by many more in the future until the end of time"

"This Legend starts unlike others it begins at the start of time itself, with all three one great ones soaring through the void of existence, The Hearth Maiden, The Light Bringer, and the Chaotic voice, the great old ones never questioned why they travel until the Hearth Maiden bored of the nothingness stopped and declared she was creating something and in her hands created the planet earth, but at this point void of all, dark with no light on its surface. Frustrated with her sister the Light Bringer scolded her sister and then feeling sorry for the planet gave it the gift of light of her unending love. Looking at the marvel his two sisters had made the Chaotic voice tried to create something of his own, but it didn't turn out well, the thing he created was destroying the world before humanity and digimon kind even touched the planet's surface. The Hearth Maiden and Light Bringer ashamed by their brother's actions fought the dark creature their brother had made, and in the process created the universe we see in the sky before having the final showdown on earth in a land not too far from here, and sealed it away in a dark forest. Then they turned on their brother for his crime, and sealed him away as well" Angelus finished talking and pulled a silver ocarina out of her pocket, and began to play it, its soothing note reverberating through the entire room, after she finished playing she started talking again "that story was written on the stone sealed Chaotic voice's prison, it has been said that was found inside the wild woods of illusion" she bowed again and started playing another song with the ocarina.

"I heard this tale before I think but it was told differently, but its only folklore as far as I know" said Takajin remembering it was his mom who had told him this story, and it made him homesick, if he hadn't left home he wouldn't have lost his sister, she was somewhere out there hopefully still alive. "It was still an interesting parable of not messing with things you shouldn't have"

After a couple more hours Kari let out a yawn, it showed it was getting late, and she needed to sleep, she got up and left followed by Takajin, he still had to protect her as he was a person of his word, they looked around till they met up with Wilhelm, knowing he knew this city well enough to know the best inn for them to sleep in, as the sun was creeping into the horizon, and the moon was making its presence known in the sky. They had to hurry and find a place before they were all filled, Angelus waved to them to come with her, they did so, and she leads them to a very fancy cottage, it was a gleeman cottage, they entered it.

"Make yourselves at home" said Angelus as she jumped into a huge feather down mattress of a bed, and instantly started snoring away, in a bed that looked super comfortable.

Kari, Takajin, and Wilhelm each got their own rooms, each entered theirs and went to sleep except Takajin who just sat in his bed and just stared at the wall. This whole thing was taking longer than he expect, and felt this was wasting his time when his friends and his sister were out there somewhere and he was here not looking for them, that guilt was weighing heavily on his shoulders. He nearly nodded off for a second, he shook himself awake, and he did not want to see their lifeless faces in his dreams that represented all his fears of them being dead with him having failed them.

Kari lies down on her bed, and pulls the blankets over herself, and quickly falls asleep, in her dream she was with her friends again, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Matt, Ken, and her brother Tai, they were all there with her, and they were having a picnic, it was nice to see them all even though it was just a dream, Davis reached into a picnic basket and pulled out a pizza too big for the basket to actually hold, and ate it one bite. That was kind of weird Kari thought to herself but continued to enjoy the company of her friends and family, Davis then suddenly hit TK in the back of the head, TK's eye fly out of his skull and explode into confetti, and then reassemble back in his face as eyes. Ken and Yolei switch head like they were toys with transferable parts,

Kari notices she now waist deep in water, and her friends just turned into black shadow creatures, their red glowing eyes staring at, something boomed in the distance and they were gone. Another figure stood in front of her dressed in a flowing cloak that seemed alive, it pulled back his hood to reveal a cracked face.

"I have been searching for you, and you keep avoiding my minions I need you" said the cloaked figure with pain spreading across like she had hurt his feelings. "Listen carefully child, you will be mine, you will come to me now"

"I am not yours or any ones I will not come to you" said Kari glaring at him now, but still terrified of him, she hadn't pictured the one that was after her as a man dressed in a living cloak, who was not meeting her glare with his own.

"If you don't come to me, I will dispatched the very essence of nightmares are fabricated from till everything you care about is laying in decay and rotting at the core" said Living cloaked man walking toward her till she could smell his rancid breath, he now had a rictus smile on his face "Without sleep there are no dreams, without dreams we fall apart at the seams!"

Kari woke up sitting upright in her bed, she was soaked in sweat, and breathing heavily, what was going to do now, her hands were shaking, and she could not make them stop.


	3. Festival in Chaos

The next morning the festival continued, everything normal like the day before, Kari, Takajin, and Wilhelm were taking in the sights before heading over to hear another tale from Angelus, as Festival tradition is to tell a specific story each day, something that hasn't changed since the founding of the festival of Hearth, Since she didn't bother anyone she would keep that dream she had the night before to herself no matter how real it had seemed to her, hopefully she would be home before anything happened, and she would have her crest and digivice working again.

They entered a street filled with various stands serving all kinds of sweet smelling foods, Wilhelm halted Kari and Takajin telling them to wait here, and He then disappeared, he came back with something green on buns, and it smelled good, he tossed one each to Kari and Takajin "This is the festival special, roast shay on a bun, its only legal once a year" said Wilhelm before taking a bite out of his like a ravenous animal ripping into its prey.

For a few minutes Takajin eyed the bun, then took a bite; he chewed, and then swallowed, his eyes widened, before taking another bite "this is delicious" he spoke with his mouth full, before swallowing, he polished it off in a matter of seconds.

Kari hesitated before trying it too; it was the best thing she had ever tasted, it tasted like a Teriyaki beef bun, she banished the thought since it was making her home sick again, and making her wonder if she was ever going to make her way back home again. After trying more of the local food, and watching street performers doing acts of athletics, and juggling, as they made their way to the building that they had gone to hear the previous story. Inside the building Angelus was already there standing on the chair again playing her ocarina, this time her Digimon partner was on her shoulder singing. It was very beautiful it gave Takajin shivers down his spine, and Kari had the expression of complete awe on her face.

"That is the ballad of the Light bringer, may her light shine across the land, without her we wouldn't have night and day" said Wilhelm wiping a tear from his cheek.

Angelus stopped playing, and then sat with legs crossed to the chair, She smiled as she spotted her uncle with Kari and Takajin "This tale of the Digidestined of Legend and how they defeated the great devourer, and her dark Druids" she said, and played a few notes on the ocarina again before continuing. "This story took place over a hundred years ago, The Devourer came down came from the sky, a seemingly unstoppable force of evil, wanting to take the world back to nothing again, everything seemed lost forever. But the Hearth Maiden had seen to give great warriors known as the digidestined to defend the planet; they were the only ones that could stand against the devourer and quenching her hunger for life, with their leader brave Soichiro Kamiya, they came to face the devourer, and smote ashes into the ground, then Soichiro raised up an army of followers to cast her evil minions away for all times.

Before Angelus could continue, a scream sounded from outside, and everyone rushed outside to find out what was going on, a boy lay sprawled on the ground screaming at the top of his lungs, he seemed to be struggling with an unseen foe, he then dissolved into ashes

"He was just falling asleep, I was carrying him home, when he started freaking out Oh Light Hearth Maiden what is going on" a man said looking up at the sky. "He's my son please give him back to me" fresh tears flowed down the man's cheeks.

Kari had remembered this boy as the one she had on the forehead the other day, and the man in her dreams words started to echo in her mind again, and she shuddered "This is my fault?" She said to herself.

The crowd dispersed, and run in various acts of panic, but they suddenly hit an invisible wall, the few that hit the wall vaporized. Everyone who managed to stop stared with shock, the wall the people were vaporized by turned black becoming a dome that enveloped the entire city of Elric, it blotted out the sun like someone was painting in the sky.

A man's face appeared in it at the very top of the dome, his face cracked on and dry like it was made out of clay instead of flesh, he had gotten worse in appearance since Kari had seen him in her dream, it might have something to do with his image being very large now.

"I am Umibōzu, and you have something that belongs to me, hand her over now or you will suffer unending nightmares, it will either destroy or make you something else, you better act soon" the man in the sky said, and an image of Kari appeared beside his "This is the one I want" and his image then vanished, and shadow creatures started pouring out of the domes, and now the city was also surrounded by them. Ones and Zeros started to run across the surface of the dome till it became what appeared to be a countdown clock "You have until then to hand over the girl" cracked faced man's voice echoed around them.

Everyone was staring at Kari, and was very confused at what was going on. After moments of uncomfortable silence, the man who had lost his son a couple minutes stepped out of the crowd, he was incensed and livid, he pointed at Kari wordlessly seething at her, then he spoke "This is your fault we should give him her now before we lose anyone else" he growled in his tone, and spitting with every word he said, his face was turning beet red from his anger and hatred. A crowd joined the man and formed an angry mob, Kari's eyes widened as they advanced on her, until a flame streaked in between them and her, Coronamon slid its way in front of Kari, and was joined by Takajin.

"If you want her, you will have to get through us first" said Takajin hoisting Salamon onto his shoulder "I don't want to hurt any of you so back off" He look at the crowd, pulled his digivice out of his pocket and displayed it for everyone to see "I am digidestined and I will save you all"

Everyone gasped as they realized what Takajin was, and the tension almost left all of them in a wave, but they were still terrified of the creatures and the dome that was now surrounding their city, but he was now giving them the shred of hope that will hold them together for now but how long that will last was unknown, and looking into the sky wasn't going to help it was looking into the void there was nothing there but darkness other than the clock that was counting down.

The monsters Shadowy and red eyed, just stood there, and stared like they were all looking at Kari, and waiting for her to come to them, and where they stood color was fading like each was a vortex stealing it from the world.

"No I'll go to them; please I don't want anyone else hurt because of me!" Said Kari stepping out from behind Takajin, and was walking toward the shadow creatures, when Takajin grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back.

"No I am not losing anyone else, I don't know if my friends are still alive or not but I know you and they will have to go through me to get to you I will not lose another friend!" Said Takajin spinning Kari to look her in the eyes he will not let her go. "This is not your doing I need your help in stopping who ever this guy is"

Kari bit back her lip, preventing herself from speaking up that she had an idea of who the cracked faced man was, where he had come from, and possibly why he wanted her, he was seeking her power, which she did not have in this world, she ran a finger across her digivice that still felt like ceramic to her touch and nothing like it should have been like, she pursed her lips and nodding hesitantly to Takajin.

"From what it seems the boy vaporized after he fell asleep, that means we need to keep people away obviously, that is not going to be easy in a city this size with a large population, we are going to lose a lot of people sadly" said Wilhelm looking at the pile of dust that had once been a boy, who will not see another year "Another thing that worries me is the making you something else part, it might be worse than death itself, May the Light Bringer burn him?"

"I rather burn him" said Coronamon licking his lips, and turned to look at the shadow creatures, the flame hovering above his forehead intensified.

"I don't care what you are I am handing the girl over to them, maybe they can give me back my son" shouted the distraught man, as he grabbed a hold of Kari's wrist, and tried to drag her away by force from Takajin, who clocked him across the face knocking away from Kari, he advanced again, only to be grabbed and turned around be Angelus, and a look of disdain on her face, the man cowered under the mistral's expression.

"I think having her is what's keeping us alive, if he could just take her, look at all those things around us why haven't they moved, she is right here in front of them, right now they for some reason don't want to come near her or this the Digidestined boy" said Angelus gesturing toward Takajin and Kari. "Evil cannot be trusted to keep their word, if you got your son back how do you know it will still be him and not some kind of monster like those surrounding us, just think about it Alvar?" She pointed at the distraught man.

Alvar wiped away tears that now poured down his cheeks "But he was only a child, he was supposed to grow up take over my business then get married and have children of his own" he said uncontrollably sobbing now. Angelus placed a hand on Alvar's shoulder as he sobbed away, "I hope the digidestined makes them pay" he mumbled before leaning on Angelus to cry into her shoulder. It was hard seeing a grown man crying but he had just lost his future with the loss of his son and that was beyond understanding.

While they were dealing with Alvar the clock in the sky ticked down to nothing, and all the shadow creatures began to howl in agony, in that moment color disappeared from the world, now everything was black and white except for Kari, Takajin, Angelus, and each of their digimon partners. It was all quite surreal like people of the city became unfinished drawing uncolored in. Wilhelm looked at his hand in confusion, and trying to calm himself. That's when the rest of the people freaked and were about to bolt, when Angelus shouted for them to stop, suddenly shadow creatures started pouring out of the buildings and houses but they were different from the ones surrounding, they looked like people made out of oil, they gurgled as they tried to speak.

"This is what Umibōzu was talking about, when he said become something else" said Takajin not knowing what do to now these were innocent people "We should knock them out instead of burning them" Both Coronamon and Takajin jumped into the fray, they punched every transformed person that came their way in the gut, and a blow to the head just hard enough to knock each of them out, but there was too many of them.

One of them charged at Kari, only to be knocked out by Wilhelm wielding a quarterstaff "Be careful don't lower your guard" he said taking out another one as it charged at Kari too. "Are you OK?"

"I am Fine" said Kari feeling useless, as she dodged a transformed Citizen; she wished she could Digivolve her partner Salamon, but from the feeling of her digivice it was still useless, her pocket started to glow, she pulled out her digivice, it was shattered, she pulled away the pieces, and inside was another digivice that looked exactly like Takajin but it was the same color as her old one that it was inside. "Digi synchronization, dream chip activation" she said as she inserted some kind of chip into her digivice, now Kari and Salamon were engulfed in glowing spheres, when the spheres vanished Salamon was now Gatomon, they both shared one piece of attire, Like Gatomon had a golden ring on her tail, Kari now had one on both her wrists, the rings were emblazoned with the same symbol as Kari's tunic.

The next group of the transformed to charge at Kari stopped, Gatomon had stepped into their path, then they started to beat the crap out of themselves, till each of them were knocked out and lay drooling on the ground. "I think they are taking a cat nap, I wish I could take one now" said Gatomon turning to face Kari with a very frustrated expression, before charging into battle against more incoming transformed citizens, there seemed to be no end to them, she eyed the shadow creatures that stood there and just watched as they bordered the city, she wondered why they weren't doing anything.

"There are too many of them we need to withdraw" shouted Takajin gesturing for Kari and Gatomon to follow him, Wilhelm, Angelus, and the villagers that hadn't been turned, they ran down the street till they reached the shell-like structure, it was the only place the color wasn't leached from, they ran into the structure the transformed Citizens stopped suddenly like they had hit a brick wall something prevented them from getting too close to the shell-like building, they were safe for now.

As Takajin sat down since for the moment it was safe to do so, he was panting heavily, he turned to Kari, and he pulled out the device tracked Digi-chips and there it was a blip that wasn't there before it represented Kari's Digi-chip, when did she get hers, she had said she been a Digidestined in her own world but why didn't this thing detect her until now, he had to talk to her about this. He walked up to Kari and Gatomon "Um when did you find your digi-chip" he said almost accusingly that somehow she had been holding back on him.

"I had it on me the whole time but my digivice and crest was somehow inert, so I assumed I wasn't a digidestined in your world, it suddenly became active during that battle" said Kari as she ignored the accusation, and acting it hadn't been there at all. "My Digivice felt ceramic until it shattered open to reveal a digivice like yours"

"Sorry I think the stress is finally getting to me" said Takajin trying to shake a new wave of fatigue coming on, he walked over to the building fountain, and dunked his head in, and shuddered from the coldness of the water, he was fully awake again.

"I am glad to be in full color again, how you are too doing?" Wilhelm said, as he walked over to Kari and Takajin, a look of concern on his face as he eyed them both.

"I am fine, just a little shaken" said Kari steadying herself, her hands had been shaking, she was still recovering what happened out there with the dome, The Transformed people, the cracked face man that seemed to be someone haunting her from the past, she had never met who she thought he was but those red eyed shadow creatures were exactly that tried to abduct at the dark ocean, then they had pretended to be digimon, they served some mysterious undersea master, they had wanted the power of the crest of light, which she has now is called a Digi-Chip.

"I fine too" said Takajin trying not to look fatigued from not having slept for days, and not feeling well because sleep deprivation.

Suddenly Umibōzu was sitting beside Takajin, and smiling at him "You seem very tired, why don't fall asleep, staying up as long as you have causes you to hallucinate, even that is in my realm of control but I can't make you my servant or kill you, but I can wait eventually you will fall asleep and you will be mine" he said stroking his cheek and thinking "it's going to be great finally having a digidestined I wanted one since Kari had ended up in my realm, and she could have been my bride" Umibōzu disappeared when Takajin slapped himself.

Wilhelm doubted Takajin was fine from the expression on his face "Are you sure you are fine" he said placing his left hand on Takajin's shoulder, and looking him right in the eyes. "I wish you had listened to me earlier and got some sleep now it's too late we now have to keep you awake for now, please tell me how long have you been awake for without sleep?"

"I truthfully don't remember" said Takajin trying to think "it was right after I was separated from my sister I don't know how long it has been since then I wish I knew" he jammed his face into the fountain once trying to wake himself again, never wanted to sleep again even though that was impossible to go without sleep forever, sleep will come soon for him and then he would see the faces of the friends and family he had failed to protect, he was a failure as Digidestined.


	4. Encroaching Nightmares

A scream sounded from across the room, it was Angelus. A worried Takajin rushed over to see what was going, followed by Kari and Wilhelm. When they arrived Angelus was standing beside the stone tablet, she was freaking out about something.

"It's blank the lyrics, and symbols are all gone" said Angelus frantically and barely audible at the pace she was talking, she seemed to be edging toward a panic attack. She collapsed to her knees on the verge of tears "this belong to my father and his father before him, my mother is going to kill me, what the hell is going on?"

"Calm down niece there has to be a reason for this; it might have to do with all the stuff that has just happened maybe it is what is protecting us now all?' said Wilhelm as he placed his left hand on Angelus's shoulder trying to comfort his niece.

"Right this might be a new Gleeman's tale, which is my very own for once, and I am a part of it this could be a legend waiting to happen" said Angelus licking lips with excitement, she now didn't show any sign that she had been on a verge of a panic attack moments ago, it was like she had cheered up instantly, as she was now smiling happily and humming to herself. "Hopefully this is worth the lecture I am going to get when I get home"

-Location Unknown-

Two shadow creatures, their eye glowing and blinking as they paced in a panic. They both mumbled incoherently about the blasted girl not being in their master's hands yet. A shadow formed in front of them, and formed into Umibōzu, his face more cracked than before, and anguished in expression.

"What is protecting them" said Umibōzu with a weird echo in his voice like another voice was trying to overlap his own, one deeper and terrifying, it made the shadow creatures shiver in fear like they were being hit with cold water with every word their master was saying, and cringed away from him, and tried to keep away from him.

"We don't know master something in that building is blocking you, something very powerful, but it is weakening and your power will break through" said one of the two minions trying to avoid looking at its master's face, the creature seemed more stable in the dome, not fluctuating like they were before.

Umibōzu raised his right hand and ran it across the air, like he was feeling something, then a smile spread across his cracking face, it was like looking at a smiling smashed egg "Soon they will be mine and I'll have two Digidestined serving me" he said now wincing like he was now in pain but fighting it off, he suddenly vanished into a black portal, leaving the two minions alone.

"We want to go home, its master's fault we are stuck here" said Minion two, "he had to try to go that girl's world, and he was deflected into this world instead dragging us all with him"

The other minion hissed "It's not our Undersea master's fault; it was BlackwarGreymon, who sealed the gate and prevented our master entrance to that world, and you know it, but I do wish he would have known that before he tried, soon as we get this girl we can go home after years of being here" then they both vanished.

-Elric-

Trying to keep the last remaining people of Elric was a hassle, because of pretty two days of solid partying, and then running in terror from the monsters that had suddenly appeared, and from people that might have been their friends and neighbors, had been draining for all of them. Takajin was the worst of it since he hadn't slept well in days.

A loud bell noise broke the silence, Angelus had kicked something into an enormous prop bell that was in the theatre room they were all in, the bell noise still echoed through the entire room. "You people have doom spelled all over your faces, this is supposed to be a festival, one about rising about the darkness, and despair, if the Digidestined of legend gave where would we all be if the Devourer destroyed our ancestors, no the Digidestined give up in the past didn't so why should we?" Said Angelus with her arms crossed over her chest.

"She is right" said Kari a she stood up and declaring loudly so everyone could hear, a look of determination had replaced the one of doubt. "We need to find a way to save the City of Elric; I have avoided this for far too long I need to face my fears"

Takajin heard clapping noise, and turned to face Umibōzu, whose face seemed like cracked porcelain now instead of actual face it was like he was staring at doll "very brilliant, she doesn't believe a word she is saying she will always run from me till I finally break her spirit completely" he said looking Takajin directly in the eyes, a rictus smile spread across his cracking face. "Come join me, you and Kari, I'll be waiting for you" he said raising a hideous looking staff above his head that had just formed in his palm of his left hand, it looked like it had oozed out of his palm, it had a grotesque face on it, and tentacles made up its handle, And wings spread apart on the top of the staff. "Oh yes you two will be mine" he shoved the staff into Takajin's face.

Now standing with Umibōzu was a girl with light blue hair, it was Takajin's sister Hikaru, her skin an unhealthy pale gray, she looked at Takajin Blankly with no pupils in her eyes, as they were just milky and white like eggshells; her expression became something resembling a death mask, a boy appears by her, and another girl appeared, they all looked the same in complexion and eye color. Takajin closes his eyes not wanting to look at any of them because the death mask is very possible with how he failed them, he doesn't want to say the rest of their names it was just too painful to think about them. The hallucination of sister was now near him standing next to Umibōzu, the smell of rotting flesh wafts into his nose making want to throw up; it was like the image of his sister as a corpse was actually there with him.

Another person representing some more pain to him was appearing but before she was completely there suddenly something hit him making the hallucinations go away, and Takajin looked up and it was Kari, she had slapped him across the face, he touched the forming bruise on his face. "You were falling asleep, I am sorry, I had to do that" she said apologetically sighing as she rubbed the palm of her right hand, she had slapped him with.

"I was going to set you on fire to wake you up but she beat me to it" said Coronamon extinguishing a flame in his palm, and grumbled about it.

"I can't do this anymore" said Takajin clutching his head with both hands, his face showing that he has been through, black circles now visible around his eyes, "I should give up before I fail you too, my friends could be dead because of me, and I don't want to happen to you or anyone else, that's why I blew up at you earlier"

"I know, I can see it in your expression that you have suffered a lot, I have seen it before in my friends and even in my own reflection I doubted myself just like you are doing now" said Kari as she is looking Takajin right in the eyes "I know this corny but I believe in you, we haven't known each other for long for that to probably matter to you, but you need to keep yourself together to fulfill your promise to protect me, and help me get back home to my earth"

Takajin took a deep breath to steady himself, he took his hand away from the bruise on his face "I'll try my best!" He said with renewed determination in his expression, before getting slapped again.

"Oops sorry I got caught up in the emotion" said Angelus steps away from a now angry Takajin, who she had just slapped "Sorry!" She turned to see her Uncle Wilhelm; he had his left hand to his face in an expression of disappointment.

"Angelus?" Said Wormmon shaking her head in annoyance, at her human partner "that was such a dramatic moment you killed, and you call yourself a gleeman"

Angelus put her arms to her sides "maybe I should get into slapstick just to annoy you" she said glowering at Wormmon.

There were suddenly drowned out by a whole bunch of howling from outside, all the shadow creatures were all howling at once like they were being tortured, it was so painful to listen, joining them in the howling were the creatures that had once been people, they all started to shatter into one oozing pile, and that pile got bigger till it formed a digiegg, after it was completely formed, the rest of the creatures stopped howling, the digiegg pulsated, and split open. Out of the egg came a giant skeletal creature, its bones radiated darkness, it flapped its wings, and started to attack all the buildings near it, it suddenly stopped to look up, and nodded like it was receiving orders.

Angelus excitedly ran over to her backpack, rustled through it pulling out a book that had seen better days, she brought it back to everyone at the window, and turned it a specific page, and shoved it in front of Takajin who had not been paying attention as he had been watching the creature that came out of the digiegg. "It's a SkullBaluchimon; these things only existed in faery tales, as far as I know"

"That Faery tale is now coming toward this building" said Wilhelm as he pointed at the window, as the SkullBaluchimon was now charging toward, once it got there SkullBaluchimon started ripping into the shell building; the area was hurting but not enough to drive it away, this everyone except the Digidestined, Wilhelm and Angelus started to freak out around them.

"I'll deal with this" said Takajin pulling out his digivice and running out the building to meet SkullBaluchimon head on, as it still charged towards him now, changing direction to do so. It stopped a foot away from Takajin, its whole body emanated darkness like the creature that form it, Takajin stopped too, him and Coronamon were now enveloped in spheres of light, the creature flinched at the light showing that it did hurt it was being touched by the light of evolution but it didn't back away. When the spheres dissipated Coronamon was now Firamon, a bear-like digimon with a flowing mane, which wore several pieces of armor with flames for each one, Takajin's hair now was the same color as his digimon partner's mane, and his goggles were now on fire.

Takajin jumped onto the back of Firamon, who charged at SkullBaluchimon, they collided head on with it, without it moving an inch, SkullBaluchimon knocks them away with no effort at all, it doesn't even attack at all in retaliation, but its dark Aura intensifies, it was now darker than the barrier around the city. "Let's attack again" said Takajin pointing at SkullBaluchimon, but his eyes were drooping as he spoke.

They stuck SkullBaluchimon again head on, this time something latched onto them, and they covered in its aura of darkness, Takajin had fallen asleep and the Aura enveloped him, and he disappeared, Firamon's flames turned from red to black matching the aura of SkullBaluchimon, it joined it in attacking the city.

"Nooooooooo!" Kari shouts as she was about to leave the building too pulling out her digivice, she was stopped by Wilhelm; he forcefully turned her to face him. "I have to save him" she said in a panic, he nodded in response and let her go, she ran out of the building, her digivice glowing now, once she reached outside herself and Gatomon, but instead of a city it an ocean of vast size, this made Kari collapse to her knees, She screamed in terror, in front of her now was the dark ocean, Umibōzu had turned the entire into it except the shell-shaped auditorium they had been hiding in was the only building remaining.

She had faced this before, why couldn't she deal with it now, she stood again, but collapsed again. Standing several feet away from her was a digimon that was now the combination of SkullBaluchimon and Firamon, and all Kari had was Gatomon.

- As Takajin sat in a forest with trees made out of skeletons, and they were all laughing at him, in front of him was a bunch of tombstones, each with a name of one his friends on it that he knew he had failed, every now and then one of the skeletons fell from a tree and charged in his direction making him have to crush it with his foot, The darkness around him threatened to envelop him, his surroundings were as colorless as the city of Elric was, "This is all in my mind" he said trying shock himself awake from this nightmare he was in.

Now Umibōzu was standing there beside Takajin looking down at him like a proud father welcoming back his hero of a son "I told you that it was inevitable that you would join me, and now here you are, and your digimon partner is fighting for me" he said opening a window to show him Inferno SkullBaluchimon "Isn't that so beautiful, but that does not compare to the beauty of Kari's fear I am showing her one of her worst nightmares the Dark Ocean" he waved his hand the image was now in a fetal position, her terror was completely apparent. "I told you she wouldn't be able to face her fears and nightmares, this is all because she refused to be mine, I wanted since I felt her first enter my world, I awoke then craving her power. After the second time I wanted her even more I could taste her light, I tried to enter her world, and was deflected by a barrier created from a digimon made from material from my own world" his face deformed in spasms as he talked, it was like all his emotions were trying to rip through what little remained of his face, and what was underneath it was not even human. "I'll show you what is inevitable"

Takajin was now standing on an island, and towering over him were enormous black obelisks, the ones that were nearest to him had carvings of normal and weird looking, with one of the weird creatures resembling the things surrounding the city of Elric, at that moment he noticed he was moving like he was on an invisible escalator, each obelisk he passed showed him a scene of people collared and being dragged around by the shadow creatures, but the worlds they depicted looked nothing like his own, he wondered if he was being shown other worlds, Umibōzu was now beside him again.

"You are correct, my darkness will taint other worlds, some that have digidestined too, some that don't, and some with spirits of what they call legendary warriors" said Umibōzu showing pictures of various people as he spoke, they were of all sorts of ages, and ethnicities, and dress in oddly similar to that of Kari, and some wore goggles like his own. They came to a stop in what appeared to be a throne room, a hideous tentacle digimon sat in a huge black chair, and beside it were smaller chair, and in that chair sat Kari, she was pale, her hair was black, and so were her eyes, she had scales down her with gills that opened and shut to show she was breath, the hideous digimon turned into a boy that was a mirror image of Takajin himself, except he was as pale as Kari, but had no pupils at all. "This is your future; you will be my new host once I am done with this body, I was going to kill you, but I changed my mind!"

Takajin crumpled to his knees, and covered his face with both of his hands, and began to sob as the scene in front of him reseeded leaving him in the middle a beach, he sat there ignoring the tide as its waters brushed up against him all the hope in the world was lost to him.

"That's it I am glad you see it my way" said Umibōzu relishing the situation, it was easier than he had expected, all he needed now is Kari his future bride, her power will be his, that will make him invincible, he ran his hands over his temples of his forehead, he gritted his teeth "This body isn't going to last for any longer" he placed his hand on Takajin's shoulder and smiled before vanishing leaving Takajin to wallow in his misery.

Kari is still kneeling staring out at the dark ocean, looking out at everything that haunted her, she couldn't get herself to move, she needed to rescue Takajin, she wished was strong as her brother Tai, or at least having more courage than she had at present. A TV appears in front of her; it was barely solid and was wrath like in appearance, it was one of the gates that she traveled to the digital world with her friends, it was barely visible, it was getting more solid by the second, she could already see faces in it, but she could hardly make out who they were.


	5. Thats what Dreams are Made of?

"What are you doing sitting there being so scared of this bozo" said a voice that sounded like Davis "you must fight him"

"Hold tight we are trying to get to you" said another voice this one sounding like TK "please we do not want to lose you"

"Kari I know you think you are weak, but you are one of the bravest people I know, you need to believe in yourself you can take this guy, sister I love you" said a voice that was definitely her brother Tai's voice.

Kari looked up to see the TV turn distorted and explode into sparks, a smile spread across her, and she chuckled. Even across dimensions her friends and family were able to reach out to her, she now believed she could be able to go home again. She stood up looking at the direction the TV had been in, now the dark ocean had receded and she could see InfernoSkullBaluchimon as they continued to rip apart the city of Elric, She nodded at Gatomon, who nodded back in response.

"Let's teach this thing not to mess with a cat with razor sharp claws" said Gatomon with a smirk on her face.

They both ran out to meet the monster that was ripping the city, they had to stop and rescue Takajin, no matter what it took to do so, and it spotted them before they could get near it, InfernoSkullBaluchimon grinned as it turned to face the direction they were coming in, and relished in the idea of ripping them apart, Gatomon was a champion level digimon and it by comparison was at the level of a mega, things did not look good for Kari and Gatomon. Kari's digivice began to glow, and once again both of them were enveloped in spheres of light, When they dissipated Gatomon appeared to be a ninja cat digimon called FlareKunoimon, its body covered in purple flames.

Remember how Takajin and Firamon had fought together, now charged in unison at InfernoSkullBaluchimon, and FlareKunoimon kicks it in the dead of its forehead, followed by a kick to the same spot by Kari after being assisted by FlareKunoimon who launched her into its face, it had been knocked off kilter by the first attack to be completely knocked off by the little tap afterwards, but it was instantly back upright in a matter of moments, and it was now pissed off, it howled with dark colorless flames shooting out of its mouth.

FlareKunoimon smirks "I'll show you flames" she said with a hand full of purple flames that formed into a large Shuriken, she tossed it at InfernoSkullBaluchimon, it dodged it with ease and began to laugh, only for the Shuriken to turn and slice it across its back, causing it to howl in agony. FlareKunoimon repeated the attacks but InfernoSkullBaluchimon was ready this time for it this time, as it dodged each one and their rebounds.

She needed to reach Takajin somehow, because this thing was too strong for her still, it needed to be separated front from Firamon somehow, she watched FlareKunoimon continue her attacks with only one or two of its Shuriken making contact, Kari started shouting Takajin at it, while pointing her digivice at InfernoSkullBaluchimon, but nothing happened, she continued to shout, a light shoots out of her digivice and hit it, though still nothing was happening, she could feel Takajin inside of it.

She was now standing on an island, dark and foreboding with everything exuding darkness, a line of light on the ground started from where she stood; she followed it still calling for Takajin as she did so, it seemed like it was going on forever without her going anywhere, she stopped to rest panting before going on longer, she stopped again and called out for Takajin once more.

"Go away, don't call out to me again, if he sees you he will get you" said a voice from all around her, it was Takajin and he was crying, but he was nowhere in sight, Kari looked around to see where that voice had come from, she listened to see if he would talk again but nothing this time, "Takajin, Where are you!" She called out to him once again "Takajin!"

"I said Go Away… I cannot go back… it's my destiny to fail… not just my friends... And getting you home… I will fail to protect everyone and everything!, So go away before he gets hold of you and makes you his queen, get as far away as you possibly can" said an Takajin's voice "I can't help you… I'll be alone in this… like I will always be… That is the only real destiny I deserve!"

"Takajin, I don't know why you think you failed your friends or what happened to them, but you haven't failed me yet, your promise still stands, I am here to make sure you follow through with it I want to go home!" Kari said in a pleading tone. "I depend, on you!"

It was a mass of static at first, but it formed into Takajin, his eyes red from sobbing, he dropped, and Kari ran to catch him as he fell, she lightened his fall "That is supposed to be my job" he said jokingly as he was now in Kari's lap, as he had knocked her over in his fall, making Kari laugh glad to see he was ok now.

FlareKunoimon threw another Flame Shuriken at InfernoSkullBaluchimon, knowing fully well this own wouldn't hit either, she charged at it only to stop in her tracks, as a spot on monster digimon's back started to glow, it dedigivolved and flames shot from the spot on its back and that formed into Firamon, and on its back was Kari and Takajin, and they were both laughing, but suddenly Firamon was enveloped in a sphere of light, this time it spoke "Firamon warp Digivolve to Apollomon" and the sphere glowed bright enough that SkullBaluchimon had to flee. Apollomon was already standing as the sphere dissipated; he grabbed the tail of the fleeing SkullBaluchimon and spun it around its head, and tossed it to the ground like someone spiking a foot, he then lowered Kari to the ground from his shoulder that she had been perched on, she rejoined FlareKunoimon.

Takajin's bond with his Digimon partner this moment was so great that the surge caused him to skip the ultimate level of digivolution and right to Mega, He smiled as he took in the sight of a top of Apollomon's shoulder "Let's squash this bug" he said pointing at SkullBaluchimon

"It will be my pleasure to make this thing burn" said Apollomon as its flames intensified on the back of his head. He formed a bow made of flames, and began to fire red hot arrows at SkullBaluchimon, before the final blow was made a wall of shadow creatures formed between it and Apollomon. Umibōzu was now standing there, that hideous staff in his hands.

He starts chanting in a weird language, he then bursts into tentacles, and it flowed over SkullBaluchimon merging with it, the thing that formed was enormous, it looked like the demonic combination of an octopus, a dragon, with some human characteristics. It was grotesque and deformed with spikes and extra eyes on its shoulders, it had one black wing and one reddish wing, it opened its hideous maw and inhaled some of the shadow creatures, its size quadrupled, it was now towering over the entire city of Elric, it completely exuded darkness, even its breath "Good to see you with my own eyes Kari, I am Dragomon, The Under Sea Master!" It spoke with its voice loud enough to shake the entire city, he gave a slight bow looking down at Kari "My Future Queen!" It said as two golden rings appeared on its left leg, which looked similar to the ones on Kari and FlareKunoimon, Dragomon opened a black hole above him "Thanks to the energy you gave me I can open a gate to any world, if you join me I can send you home"

At the Shell-shaped amphitheater, Angelus stood watching everything, she was taken aback by the other mythological digimon that had just appeared, and she stood mouth agape unable to say anything.

A figure appeared in front of her, it was one of the shadow creatures, it stood there staring at her like it was afraid to speak "We need your help getting home, this isn't home, and I want to go home" it spoke sad and lonely "your voice will release the golden radiance, it is the only thing that will us all" it said before being yanked away by a mysterious force.

"What did he mean by that?" Angelus whispered to herself in confusion "I never heard of such a thing" she stared at the place the creature and wondered if it was some sort of trap that it wanted her to fall into.

Apollomon and Flarekunoimon's attacks were doing damage to Dragomon but it just regenerated every time, and it laughed after the recent attack, Apollomon stops to catch his breath, as Takajin now looks concerned for his digimon partner, he should be dominating this thing.

"Something must give" said Kari as her Digimon partner stopped too, she couldn't keep up with the attack, it was because she had to move fast to stay out of the grasp of Dragomon, who knows what would happen if it got its tentacles on her.

A glow caught Angelus's attention, it was drawing presence, and it was pulling her toward it, she gave in and followed the light, and came face to face with the blank tablet that was the origin of the glow.

"Hi Angelus I am the Homeostasis, this world is imbalanced I need to correct this, you need to use this, but it can only be used once in a person's lifetime, since it is too powerful for a person to handle more than once" it said as a symbol representing digi-chip of Miracles appeared on the tablet "But before you can you need to be in harmony, now sing" the Homeostasis before the tablet stopped glowing, and words started etching in the tablet surface, and Angelus started to sing.

"Looking at the storm above us it doesn't look like we can get through

It won't be easy but I'll make it with you by my side"

"If we always stay together, the lightning wouldn't even stop us

Beyond the clouds, another adventure awaits"

"But you say wow wow wow wow wow

The tears from yesterday will keep us from flying

And I go wow wow wow wow wow

We'll leave all those memories behind and be free"

Angelus began to glow gold as she continued to, the symbol of miracle appearing on her forehead, and other people in the theatre started to sing too, the sound of their chorus echoed through the entire city.

"Let's fly like butterflies on the wind

Just believe all the dreams in your heart

Meant to be friends from the start

I'll be with you forever until the very end"

"Even though these troubles tear at our wings

I know we'll reach for the sky through the rain

Wait for tomorrow and see

On my love"

The golden glow formed into the symbol of miracles, it shot into the city, and Angelus fainted, and fell, but was caught by the people that had been standing around her, she smiled as she looked up at them, she wasn't looking at them but through them "Good luck Digidestined!"

They were now entangled in the tentacles of Dragomon, and it was laughing, it's laughter running chills down both Kari and Takajin, it wasn't looking good, but out in the distance came the sound of singing, this hit Dragomon like someone just punch it, he let go of both, they both landed on their feet, and both Apollomon and FlareKunoimon went back into attack poses, out of nowhere came a golden light and struck Kari, and a golden sphere formed around her and FlareKunoimon. The light from it burned Dragomon "FlareKunoimon warp digivolve to…" the golden Sphere dissipated and now standing there was a white with gold trimmed hooded digimon, dressed in khaki, with red sashes across her upper body, with a black undershirt, her mask was gold, coming out of her hands were gold and red claws, the light shining off them made them look like they were on fire, her complexion that of snow "Ashfluramon" she said loudly.

"Time to show him who he is messing with" said Ashfluramon "Lava Infusion" Flames streamed from both claws and into the palm of her hands, she charged at Dragomon, and planted both flames into his maw, he screamed, mouth full of flames. She landed and smirked "you didn't like the taste of that did you?"

Dragomon snarled "You are very feisty I will enjoy making you my slave" he said while swallowing more of his shadow creatures, this made him increase more in size, all his tentacles started to smash buildings near him.

Cloth like wings spread Ashfluramon's back, and slashed Dragomon across the face, but this wound just healed after Dragomon inhaled more shadow creatures, it was so big Dragomon now blotted out the sky, his foot was now the size of the city itself, he was also warping reality more and more as he got bigger there seemed to be no end to his supply of minions. "You can never defeat me!"

"I am as constant as the northern star" said Dragomon as he swatted away Ashfluramon, even though she was doing critical damage to him, he kept regenerating through the eating his own minions.

"I'll give real digi dollars for him to shut up!" Said Ashfluramon "Ethereal flame" she kicked the ground and two streaks of fire ripped apart the ground toward Dragomon, till it reached him and created a massive flame geyser, which sliced him in half, but he regenerated from that too, she hissed in reaction to this, and continued her attack. "I wonder if we show him a mirror he will die from seeing how ugly he is, but he might actually like it"

"Or the mirror breaks giving him a serious amount of bad luck, which would be helpful too" said Apollomon sending another blast of flames at Dragomon, which scorched him badly but he regenerated once again.

At this point reality had warped so badly that, instead of the city of Elric, they were now on Island from Takajin's nightmare, with the dark ocean waves cascading onto its shores, Black obelisks littered its landscape, Dragomon was now air born above it, it's massive wings flapping, it's eclipsed the entire island, Ashfluramon landed beside Apollomon, and sighed with frustration.

"We have the power to destroy Dragomon, but enough to do it fast enough to keep him from regenerating" said Kari as she was looking at where she was, and trying not to freak out from her proximity to the dark ocean, she reminded herself once again that she can't keep running from it, she felt weird suddenly, like she had tapped into some source of energy, it was coming from all around her.

"We need to cut off his supply, but how are we going to do that?" Asked Takajin watching from his perch on Apollomon's Shoulder, as flaming arrows are being shot at Dragomon "We are running out of time!"

Kari turns to Ashfluramon "What is this weird feeling I getting now?" She said looking at her hands, as she held her digivice tightly.

"I think I know what you are feeling, he is powered by nightmares and your crest or chip as it is called here in this world is powered by dreams, we can use this to fight Dragomon, it doesn't hurt to try?" Said Ashfluramon starting to rub her palms together, she started to increase in size, she then as she continued to increase in size flew towards Dragomon and tackled, and knocking into the surface of the dark ocean, she deflected current tidal wave of minions that were making their way to their master. Dragomon surfaced angrily, he glared up at Ashfluramon. "Nightmares are just bad dreams, if you know that you are in one you can control it, I learned that from the movies" at that moment the dark ocean turned into a field of flowers, and then back to the dark ocean, and then this it turned a replica of Kari's digital world the one she and the other digidestined had rescued a couple times, then back to the dark ocean, it repeated this process over and over again.

As Apollomon watched this, the darkness was taking its toll on him, to show this his flames were getting weaker, something had to give and it had to happen soon. At this moment it was their darkest hour, he turned around when he heard more singing, standing there in a crowd of Elric citizens was Angelus "Dreams to Dream in the chaos of the night, when your fear takes hold, I fight to stay free till dream do come true, come with me I'll make you believe, that we all can dream"

"They are here for us, they are trying to give us strength through their song, and do you feel their hopes, their love, and their dreams" said Takajin standing, those people risking their lives coming out here.

"I feel them" said Apollomon, as his hands began glowing with intense fire, in his hand formed a huge cannon decorated with flames, "Zeus's Cannon!" He aimed and fires an enormous reddish Silver ball of lightning fire at Dragomon, which ripped through the nightmarish landscape showing reality as it did.

But Dragomon knocking it away, and it all seemed at a loss their last hope gone, till out of nowhere Ashfluramon flew underneath the Reddish silver ball, and she hit the ball with a flame from her right claw, which intensified it flew as it rebounded back at Dragomon, and hit him point blank this time "In your face Mr. Ugly!" She said as Dragomon was knocked backwards into the dome, he smashed right through it, and would kill him being in direct sunlight, he didn't go through the dome, he clung to it, but he was losing his powers being on the outside of it, and getting smaller by the second, but he was pulling himself back in, he would fix the dome if he got back into the field of his nightmare zone.

"I Have Had Enough of You!" Said Ashfluramon flying towards, Dragomon, and kicking him in the face with the heel of her shoe. "Inferno kick" her foot ignited, and she brought it down on the tentacled hand that clung to the dome, making him let go, and he flew back into direct sunlight, he screamed as it hit him, and he was incinerated almost immediately, he flew across the air his burnt husk started spewing data like the tail end of a comet, his body dissipating as it did, till all there was of it was his head "KAAAARRRI!" He said with his echoing final breath before that disappeared.


	6. The Parting of the Ways

Ashfluramon landed beside Apollomon, and watched as all the shadow creatures were sucked into portal taking them back to the dark, their master had been the only thing keeping them in this world. A voice called from behind Kari and Takajin, they turned to see the spectral form of Umibōzu, this version wasn't cracked and distorted "I was once a man of the cloth, my church was massacred by bandits, and in my rage I summoned Dragomon giving him a way into this world through my body, as he was trapped between dimensions, you have now freed me I thank you Digidestined" he said smiling before he vanished.

Kari looked sadly in the direction that Umibōzu had been, she looked on the verge of tears "This is still my fault he died because I should have faced Dragomon a long time ago" she said looking downcast.

"No it's not, you wouldn't have known this would have happened, and you fixed it and no one else had to die" said Takajin giving her a stern expression, and then smiling "you taught me I shouldn't let the past bother, I should remain positive that the people I care about are still alive and I'll be continue looking for them, my sister Hikaru might be so worried about me"

"Hikaru… That's a cute name" said Kari wishing she could meet her "What is she like?"

"She is very kind, and gentle, easily startled, but come through when you really need her to be there for you" said Takajin smiling fondly now thinking about his sister, and hoping one day they would be together again. "Let me tell you about the rest of my friends"

Takajin was interrupted when they were tackled by Angelus grinning like a Cheshire cat "You gave me such an Epic new tale I'll call it The Chronicle of Dreams" she said emphasizing each word "but first we have a play to do" she clapped her hand together loudly almost directly in Takajin ear.

They all celebrated and performed the play as scheduled, everything was looking up, all the people who were transformed returned to normal and those who died were suddenly alive again like nothing had ever happened to them, and Alvar got his son back.

Kari stared up at the sky, as fireworks lit it up, Salamon sat by her side, the battle with Dragomon had taken a lot out of her, and she slept purring, as Kari petting her lightly not to wake her up, there is nothing more than a cranky digimon roused out of sleep. Takajin walked up and took a seat beside them, and at his side was Sunmon, who yawned and took a spot beside Salamon.

Angelus sat down on the other side of Kari; she then put her right fist to the top of Kari's head, and rubbed her knuckles to it in a noogie ruffling her brown hair "You are the best dream maiden I have ever had, I actually got to be in an adventure because of you, and I am grateful" she pulled out the ocarina and began to play it, the beautiful memory wafted over them they felt relaxed, she stopped when Wilhelm took a seat on the grassy hill with them, Followed by Wormmon, who looked very cross.

"Next time you risk your life and nearly get yourself killed I'll kill you" said Wormmon shouting at Angelus, who was flinching at every word her digimon partner.

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry?" Said Angelus, trying to edge away from her angry digimon partner, as she continued to read her the riot act.

"Nothing is ever dull with digidestined around, and I brought you here just for a festival" said Wilhelm with a smirk on his face, as they all took in the beautiful fireworks as they crackled in the sky.

Something flickered in the distance, and it became solid, it was a TV, Takajin stood confused by its sudden appearance "what the hell is that" he said forgot he had seen one before when he had met Kari for the first time, a light flooded out from its screen, and four figures appeared, one of them wore goggles and flame emblazoned, another wore a green shirt and gray pants, There was yet another dressed in a green and yellow top with gray shorts, in the middle of all them was a guy in a suit and tie, they all had digimon standing behind them of various types.

"TK, Davis, Izzy, and Tai" said Kari as she ran up and hugged the one she had called Tai, "This is my brother Tai Kamiya" and then she pointed to each of the others and announced them in order and finishing by pointing at Davis last, and then she introduced them to Takajin, Wilhelm, and Angelus.

"I came all this way to rescue you and you point at me last" said a flustered Davis, his face turning beet red.

"You came all this way?" Said TK in a slightly mocking manner, because it wasn't really Davis's idea to come here to begin with, and he almost wrecked the computer when they were sending their message to Kari when they found the dimension she was in.

Kari laughed as Davis turned beet red from anger, and then turned his back on them all "Shut up TJ" he said turning to glare at TK. "He will never change" Kari said continuing to laugh at Davis as he was having a fit.

"I was worried when I saw what you were going, and I couldn't do anything about it, I had to watch on a computer screen, I thought I would lose you, I guess my worries weren't necessary at all because you managed to deal with it without my help at all" said Tai before turning to Takajin, and made his way toward him, he taps on his goggles to get his attention, which wasn't really needed he already had it, "I Thank you for protecting my sister.

Salamon woke to see who was there, and then spotted Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, and Tentomon, she ran and hugged each one in turn, then turned around to introduce them to Sunmon but he wasn't, suddenly Tentomon leaped into the air its butt was on fire, and then chased the other spouting fire at each of them, while Gatomon had left paw to her face in what was a face palm of annoyance.

Takajin runs over and grabs Sunmon "sorry he gets too excited meeting new friends" he said in embarrassment, "you behave Sunmon or no snacks for you!"

They all laughed in unison, "You have some spirited Digimon partner" said Tai as he was looking down at the restrained Sunmon, as he struggled to get away from Takajin to burn things.

"I am sorry time is running out on window home, we need to leave now" Izzy said looking at some kind of timing device, which was counting down, showing they had only 5 minutes to go.

Kari ran over to Takajin, and gave him a nice big, and she kissed him on the cheek, with Takajin's face turning slightly red "I'll miss you and your world; hopefully someday I can come back here, I will never forget you" she rejoined the others.

Davis then walked up to him, "don't you think about she is mind" he said before rejoining the other as well, as they stood in front of the TV, Kari turned and began to wave as the light from it enveloped them all, and they all vanished into it.

"Goodbye Kari" said Takajin his cheeks still slightly red, as he watched them go, he hoped someday to see her again.

The End

(Just because I felt like a movie should have ending credits(fake) even if it's a fanfic, and having to the song Dreams by Van Halen) [Stay after the credits for a bonus scene}

_Directed by_

_**Mamoru Hosoda**_

_Screenplay by_

Kunoichifox

Story by

_**Kunoichifox & X-Evolution forums**_

_Produced by_

Kitsune iikagen

_Executive producer_

Seiuchi Kishu

Music by Udi Harpaz

Amotz Plessner

Casting by

The Fox Kunoichi

_Digimon Sync movie: Chronicle of Dreams_

_**Cast**_

Kari Kamiya - Lara Jill Miller

Takajin Subaru - Aaron Dismuke

Sunmon/Firamon/Apollomon – Christopher Sabat

Salamon/Gatomon/FlareKunoimon - Edie Mirman

Angelus Ducane - Kari Wahlgrin

Ashfluramon – Gwendoline Yeo

Umibōzu - Chuck Huber

Dragomon – Skip Stellrecht

Wilhelm - William Frederick Knight

Wormmon - Maggie Blue O'Hara

Tai Kamiya - Joshua Seth

Izzy Izumi- Mona Marshall

T.K. Takaishi - Doug Erholtz

Davis Motomiya - Brian Donovan

Alvar - Ron Halder

Unnamed Goggle boy - Brian Beacock

Unnamed Red head - Melissa Fahn

Unnamed spirit warrior #1 - Michael Reisz

Unnamed Spirit warrior #2 - Steve Staley

Minion #1 - Steven Blum

Minion #2 - Scott Menville

Minion #3 – Andy McAvin

_Songs_

"Must Be Dreaming"

_Written by Steven Miller,_

_Performed by Arrows to Athens_

"_**Butter-Fly"**_

_Written by Hidenori Chiwata_

_Performed by Kari Wahlgrin_

"Dreams"

Written by Edward Van Halen

Performed by Van Halen

"The Impression That I Get"

_Written by Dicky Barrett, Joe Gittleman_

_Performed by Mighty Mighty Bosstones_

"Run Around"

_Written by Jeremy Sweet, Levy, Mahchi_

_Performed by Jasan Radford_

"Let's Kick It Up"

_Written by Gordon, Levy, Mahchi_

_Performed by Paul Gordon_

"Digimon Theme"

_Written by Gordon, Levy, Mahchi_

_Performed by Paul Gordon_

"Ballad of the Digidestined"

_Written by Kunoichifox_

_Performed by Kari Wahlgrin_

Special Thanks

_Ashflura (X-Evo User)_

_Prodigious girl (X-Evo mod) _

_Blitz (Skype Friend)_

_ Rizwan (Anime Secrets admin)_

_Jory (Anime secrets)_

_Ruki Makino (X-Evo User)_

_Anime_Masta (X-Evo mod)_

_Ruen (Anime secrets user)_

_OmegaX (Noah Admin)_

_FFIX-2 Paine (Fanfiction net)_

X-Evolution forums (Digimon Fan site)

And all the readers of my fanfics, or anyone else I have forgotten, I thank you for your patience ^_^

After the credits

Takajin stared at the strange object that Kari had used to leave with her friends, thinking about this unsettled him, he kept thinking about his own friends, he pulled out the device that tracks, it still didn't show anything, he put it down, to continue watching the fireworks, with Wilhelm and Angelus, as the tv sparked and vanished.

When Takajin wasn't looking at it, symbols appeared on the device; they flashed on its screen, about three of them, their flashing increasing showing that they were getting closer to him, suddenly appeared a fourth unknown really close by.


	7. Digimon Sync movie 2 Teaser

Digimon Sync movie 2 trailer

"I was hoping that this was just a dream, a nightmare to haunt me since that incident when I was 6. Because this does not feel like reality, does it?"

A Maroon haired girl stands looking up at the sky, she had the moon framed between her thumb and the index fingers of her right hand.

"Please tell me this is not reality, it cannot be real?"

Digimon Sync movie 2

An image of a boy appeared, with hair blue, he wears goggles, he is holding a digimon that's a ball of fire "Everyone's fate relies on me. Will I be strong enough to answer the call, I will make certain I can. As I am Takajin Subaru!"

The image changes to a girl with red hair "I might not have been chosen, but I still choose to fight" Red haired girl said standing beside a yellow fox-like Digimon person. "I am Rika Nonaka!"

The image changes again to a brown haired girl with a cat digimon, "As Digidestined, as long as I believe I can I will be able to defeat anything that threatens those I care about. As I am Kari Kamiya!"

Image changed one last time, to a brown hair teenaged boy holding a laptop computer. he looks thoughtfully at it, and then looks up, his face changing to that of concern "We have Never faced a greater threat"

Coming Soon to Fanfic site near you


End file.
